Don't Trust That Maid
by rollyteam97
Summary: Dean and Roman are a new married couple, Roman loves Dean so much and he wants to do everything to make him happy and comfortable, Dean asked his husband to bring them a maid cause their new house is very big and he can't do everything alone, let's see what Roman is going to do when he find the cute nicely maid Seth, Ambreings/Rolleings.
1. Chapter 1

Roman was driving the car with his new husband Dean, Dean was smiling looking at the ring in his finger"Romie I'm so happy baby"Roman smiled looking at his husband"I'm happy too now I can call you mine cause you are stuck with me forever"Roman grabbed his hand kissing it"finally you're my husband it was the best honeymoon ever"Dean leaned in placing a soft kiss on Roman's cheek.

"Dean I love you and I'm glad that you're my lover"Dean smiled grabbing Roman's hand playing with his ring"you look like you love those rings"Dean nodded resting his head on Roman's shoulder"don't you feel like this month was running?"Roman chuckled kissing Dean temple"cause we were so happy"Dean frowned"you're going back to work and that's the ugliest thing ever".

Roman is a senior partner in a big mobiles company and he is busy all the time the only way he can come home is for lunch, when he was planning for their wedding he took two months off and Dean liked it cause Roman was next to him all the time, but now with their honeymoon over he is going back to the company and Dean will stay alone, the work and the busyness is taking his husband away.

For Dean he opened a café with his friend Kevin Owens and both of them are running it, but he is not working all the time unlike Roman he can leave the café in any time he want.

"I've to baby and I'll miss you so much"Dean smiled watching the road and he saw Roman driving pass their apartment"Roman where are you going the apartment is behind us now!" Roman smirked"I know"Dean looked at him confusingly"Roman baby are you okay? we are going home".

"I'm more than okay babe"Dean huffed"Roman where are you taking me?"Roman raised his eyebrows"it's a surprise Dean why can't you wait?"Dean folded his arms across his chest"you know I hate waiting"Roman pinched his cheek"I know that but some times you need to be patient"Dean pursed his lips and Roman chuckled ruffling his hair.

x

Soon enough Roman parked his car in a great looking parking lot in front of a huge house and Dean looked at him"Roman where are we?"Roman winked getting out of the car"Roman!"Dean followed him, Roman opened the trunk taking their suitcases out, Dean puffed taking his suitcase"Roman please tell me what are we doing here?".

"Dean just follow me"Roman walked toward the big front door taking some keys out of his back pocket, Dean was watching him with wide eyes as he opened the door"welcome to your true house my love"Roman opened the door for Dean who walked in with his jaw hanging open, he looked around the large house with wide eyes"oh my god!".

Dean walked toward what looked like a big living room unlike the small one in their old apartment, all the furniture was covered with white sheets and Dean pulled them away to see a nice leather couches along with leather chairs matching them, he moved more sheets to reveal a big flat tv and a glass table.

"Wow Roman this is amazing"Roman came from behind Dean wrapping his arms around his waist kissing the side of his neck"this is our home baby"Dean grabbed his hands"it's so beautiful, why you didn't tell me about it?"Roman kissed his cheek"it's the first surprise after our wedding for my lovely husband, liked it?"Dean nodded looking around the place"it's awesome and big, it's just both of us why this big house? I'm sure it's super expensive".

"It is, but I told you that I could buy you the world, and this is nothing compared to my love for you baby"Dean smiled looking in Roman eyes and he pecked his lips"I love you Ro" Roman kissed his forehead"let's see the rest"Dean walked away toward the kitchen.

"Wow I never seen a kitchen like this!"Roman smiled looking at Dean as he was checking the dressers and the cupboards"Roman this is awesome"Dean smiled looking in the buffet"all for us baby"Roman said.

Dean stepped out of the kitchen walking toward another door opening it to see a bed and some closets"Ro this is our bedroom?"Roman leaned against the frame of the door"no baby it's not, you think that our playground will be that small?"Dean shrugged"I thought"Roman walked to him grabbing his hand"C'mon let's show you our bedroom".

x

Roman was shielding Dean eyes as they stepped in the bedroom"Roman please I wanna see"Roman kissed his cheek moving his hand from his eyes, Dean blinked looking at the room"holy fucking shit!"Dean laughed walking toward the bed.

The bed was King sized and with a beautiful white mattres and red pillows, the walls were black and gray, Dean threw his body on the bed"com..for..table"he sang getting up walking toward the closet opening it and he gasped"Roman!".

The closet was full of new clothes Dean's size and Dean took some t-shirts in his hand eyeing them"you're awesome Roman all this new clothes for me?"Roman nodded sitting on the bed"yup"Dean placed the t-shirts back in the closet walking toward his husband"you gonna spoil me"Dean stood between Roman parted legs wrapping his arms around his neck"let me do it".

Dean smirked leaning down to kiss his lips deeply, they locked lips moving their heads in each side to deepen the kiss, Dean moaned taking Roman's tongue between his teeth biting lightly, Roman hands cupped his ass cheeks squeezing gently, Dean pulled away with red lips"Roman I love you".

Dean pulled Roman's t-shirt above his head as Roman did the same with his"wanna go in our first round in the new bedroom?"Dean nodded unbuckling his jeans, Roman got up grabbing Dean's waist and pushing him against the bed pulling his pants down along with his boxers, Dean was whimpering unzipping his jeans and taking it off, Roman smiled watching as Dean stroked his cock to full hardness.

"How sexy baby"Roman groaned moving Dean's hand replacing it with his own lying on top of Dean between his parted legs, Dean cupped his face capturing his lips, the older man placed his hands on each side of Dean's head kissing his lips sloppily.

Roman groaned when Dean tugged at his bun letting his black strands fall on their faces, Roman pulled Dean bottom lip between his teeth gently, Dean moaned digging his nails in Roman's back"Ro!"Roman moved to his neck biting and sucking hard"I love you"Roman mumbled kissing Dean chest down to his stomach nails digging in his hips.

Dean looked down at him moaning"look baby you are leaking"Roman said smiling at his husband as he wrapped his large hand around Dean's cock"..uh.."Dean arched his back but Roman eased him down flicking his tongue against Dean's cock making him whimper.

"Ro...uh..god!"Roman wrapped his mouth around Dean's throbbing shaft moving his head up and down slowly at first teasing his lover"Ro fuck I'm close"Dean start to move his hips up thrusting in the hot cave.

Roman pulled the cock from his mouth stroking it with his hand"you're not gonna cum now"Dean kept on fucking Roman's fist and he screamed when he felt Roman pushing one finger inside him.

Roman rubbed on his thigh to make him feel better as he pushed the second"fuck Dean you're so hot"Roman groaned taking Dean's dick into his mouth again"..uhh..fuck Ro..."Dean was trembling from the pleasure his husband was giving him.

A third finger was in moving in and out in and out, Roman pulled his fingers out leaning down and kissing Dean lips, Dean reached his hand grabbing Roman's dick and stroking it quickly, the black haired man pulled from the kiss biting on Dean's shoulder"Dean baby I'm gonna fuck you hard"Roman grunted grabbing Dean wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Please do it Ro..C'mon baby..I need you"Roman sucked on his upper lip groaning brushing his cock against Dean ass, Roman crawled toward the nightstand opening the drawer to take a condom"you even bought condoms?"Dean looked at Roman with a smirk"of course this is the first thing I thought about"Dean chuckled opening his legs wider, Roman rolled the condom on his cock pointing it with Dean's entrance.

"Ready?"he asked rubbing Dean's stomach, Dean bite on his upper lip nodding"yeah please Roman fuck me"Roman smiled rocking his hips forward to be balls deep inside of Ambrose, Dean cried loudly in pleasure grasping on the sheets"fuck..ah...yeah...just like this baby"Dean moaned eyes shut and mouth opened.

"Fuck Dean..you like this don't you?"Dean grabbed his own dick stroking quickly"mm Ro I'm so close"Roman moved his hips back and forth sweat covering his body"oh baby"he grunted.

Roman shoved his cock deeper inside making Dean shiver, from the expressions on Dean's face he knew that he found his spot he kept on thrusting brushing against the sensitive bundles"umm..uh..Roman I'm gonna cum"Roman smiled moving faster"me too baby..fuck"Roman hips moved faster and faster skin slapping against skin making them groan louder"C'mon Dean cum baby..I need you to cum"Dean whined quickening his strokes, Roman grabbed Dean balls squeezing.

"Rooo I'm cumming...shit"Dean came and his cum landed on his abdomen and Roman abs"fuck..fuck...shit I..love. .you Roman"Roman groaned moving his hips faster as he reached his highs"Dean I'm cumming"Roman came in the condom and his thrusts slowed down and he fell next to Dean"fuck that was awesome"Roman said wiping his sweaty face, Dean looked at him with a smile"I liked this bed".

TBC...

A/N:So here's the first chapter hope you liked it cause actually Ambreigns isn't my thing but I'm trying hard so please tell me what you all think and if I should continue this, I've a lot of other stories to work on and if I didn't got any support I won't carry on but if my lovely readers liked it I'll go on, sorry there wasn't anything for Seth but the next chapter will be about him.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was walking in the street alone his hands in his pockets and his headphones on, his heart was aching and broken, his boyfriend broke his heart and he ran away not to see him again he came all the way to Florida with nothing in his mind, he just wanted to let everything behind his back and move away from his cheater boyfriend.

He turned the music off looking around the place for some place to stay in a hotel or something, he glanced across the street and saw a cheap motel, he took his wallet from his back pocket and there wasn't too much money, he walked toward the motel entering the door toward the reception table.

" Hi! can I reserve a room for two weeks or so?"the reception boy looked at some papers in his hand and nodded" Of course sir,"Seth smiled taking his wallet" What's your name sir?"the boy asked" I'm Seth, Seth Rollins,"the man wrote Seth's name as Seth was looking in his wallet and glancing at the boy.

There wasn't enough money he took some of it to buy something to eat cause he was starving and placed the rest on the table" That's all I have!"the boy took the money and raised his eyebrows" That's only for one week and you said two weeks?"Seth sighed" Okay I'll stay here for one week thanks," Seth took the key off the table walking toward his room.

He opened the door walking in slowly he threw his passenger bag on the floor lying on the bed" I have to find a job,"he told himself wiping his face and his stomach start to growl" oh god I'm hungry,"he got up changing his t-shirt and stepping out of the room.

x

Dean was cleaning their bedroom" Look how nice my new bedroom is,"he said making the bed, he looked around and saw his and Roman's suitcases he walked toward it carrying them toward the closet" My husband clothes first," he said unzipping Roman's suitcase and setting his clothes in the closet.

He took the suitcase putting it under the bed, returning to his suitcase and setting his clothes along with Roman's " Great!"he said walking downstairs toward the living room" There's a lot of dust here,"he said walking to the kitchen to see the mess of the breakfast still on the table" Oh I forget to clean this,"he puffed taking the plates toward the sink.

x

Seth was holding his snacks walking back to his motel when he saw something he liked, a big café, he smiled cause he love nothing but a cup of coffee, he looked up at the sign and read the name of the café 'Kev & Amb Café' he thought why not asking them for a job while buying a cup of coffee.

Seth entered the glass door walking toward the counter" Hi can I have a coffee please?"a small woman nodded her head walking away and returning with a hot coffee in her hand, Seth placed the money on the counter taking his coffee" Enjoy your coffee," she said smiling" Can I ask you something?"he said looking down.

" Sure,".

" Do you need a waiter here?"she shook her head" Sorry but we don't,"Seth looked down sadly" Please I'm new here and I don't have money I can do anything here I just need a job,"the woman felt sorry but shook her head again" I'm sorry, but you can ask the boss if you want, he is in the office in this way the blue door,"Seth smiled placing his coffee and snacks on the counter.

He walked toward the hallway and he saw the blue door sighing he knocked on the door three times" Come in!"a voice screamed from inside and Seth entered shyly, looking toward the desk and he was facing the back of a chair" Hi!"Seth said making the man turn toward him" Hi, who are you?"Kevin asked looking him up and down.

" I'm Seth,"Kevin smirked" And what are you doing here?"Seth start to play in his fingers" I'm looking for a job," Kevin laid back in his chair" And who told you that you can find a job here?".

" The girl behind the counter I asked her and she told me to ask you,"Kevin puffed waving his hand for Seth to get out" No we don't have a job for you leave now,"Seth looked down and back up" Please help me I can do anything here just give me a chance please," Kevin sighed" Please get out of here I told you we don't have a job for you," Seth eyes watered but he didn't stop" Please just try me I'm homeless and I don't have money please help me, I just need a way to earn money please!".

" I never change my words, please get out of here!"he snapped but felt sorry when he saw the look on Seth's face, Seth tears were threatening to fall and he walked toward the door, Kevin saw the sadness in Seth's movement and sighed" Hey!"he called as Seth opened the door" Look like I said I don't change my words and you're not working in this café alright, but I can help you to find another place to work in,".

Seth turned around looking at him with a smile" Really?"Kevin nodded smiling " Thank you so much, thanks,"Seth took a pencil and a small paper from the desk writing his number he was so excited making Kevin chuckle" Your name?"Seth wrote his name too" Seth Rollins sir,"Kevin nodded taking the piece of paper from Seth" You look new in Florida,"Seth nodded.

" Yeah I'm not from here"Kevin folded the paper" Okay Seth you can work in everywhere?"Seth sighed" Yeah I can do anything just find me a job please, in anyplace and any job,"Kevin nodded" Alright I'll see what I can do,"Seth nodded extending his hand for Kevin" Thank you so much I'll never forget this thanks a lot,".

x

In the evening Roman entered the house" Dean baby I'm home!"he called kicking off his shoes, he looked around in the house everything was quite "Deany?"Roman glanced in the living room and Dean wasn't there, he walked to the kitchen and he wasn't there too so he walked upstairs.

" Dean?"he entered the bedroom to see Dean lying on his stomach on the bed " Roman!"Roman heard the pain in Dean's voice and he ran to him" Dean are you okay baby?"Dean moaned in hurt holding his back" No I'm not," Roman cupped his face" What happened to you?"Roman rubbed Dean's lower back and Dean screamed " Don't touch my back Ro!"Roman kissed his head" What happened Dean please say anything? you need a doctor?".

" No, I was cleaning the house all day long and my back is hurting,"Roman sighed" Oh baby why you did that? you don't have to clean all the place,"Dean shook his head" No Roman I have to but I can't alone,".

Dean sat up slowly holding his back" Dean you want me to call a doctor?" Dean smirked shaking his head" Ro it's nothing serious I'm just not used to clean a big house like this,"Roman kissed his temple" Don't clean it again okay?"Dean pouted" Roman I can't live with the dust!"Roman shrugged" You have to rest baby, I don't want you to clean alone, at Friday when it's my day off we gonna clean it together, right?" Dean shook his head" No way you have to rest in your day off,"Roman grabbed his hand.

" Dean please baby, look at your face yesterday you were shining and now you're so pale!"Dean looked down thinking" Beside I can't fuck you right now cause you're hurting, you want to ban my from you?"Dean pursed his lips " No but I can't live with a dirty house and you know it,"Roman smiled caressing his cheek" Friday we'll do everything together alright?"Dean didn't say a word he was thinking" Oh I got it!"he suddenly said.

" What babe?"Dean pecked Roman lips" Why not hiring a housemaid?" Roman narrowed his eyes thinking " Really?"Dean nodded "Alright if you want this you got it,"Dean hugged Roman"ahhh"he stepped backward holding his back" I love you Ro,"Roman smiled ruffling his hair.

x

Seth woke up in the morning immediately grabbing his phone to see if there was any missing calls or any messages but there wasn't, he got up " Why I ran away?"he muttered entering the small bathroom looking at himself in the mirror" I did the right thing, cause I don't want to see that jerk again, I'll find a job and I'll find a new boyfriend, who need that ugly face it's his lose, everybody is falling for me,"he told himself smirking.

He took a quick shower and stepped out naked, digging in his passenger bag for some towel" Oh Fuck! how I forgot my towel?"he puffed ruffling his wet hair shaking his head and tieing his hair in a high bun, he pulled some nice white pants along with a pinkish t-shirt with the word 'Can't Resist Me' with white big letters, shoving his clothes on and stepping out of the room.

x

Roman walked into Dean and Kevin's café" Hi Brie!"Roman greeted" Hi!"she said" Kevin is in the office?"she nodded with a smile.

Roman knocked on the door entering the office" Kev?"Kevin turned around in his chair getting up" Roman!"he gave him a bro hug" You didn't tell me that you came back from your honeymoon?"Roman smiled" Dean wanted to surprise you but he couldn't come today,"Kevin furrowed his eyebrows" Why? is he okay?".

Roman nodded" Yeah he is fine but yesterday he was cleaning our new house and his back is hurting and he couldn't come,"Kevin shook his head " That new house is pretty big man," Roman nodded looking at his watch " I'm gonna look for a housemaid to help him with the house I gotta go now I'll be late"Kevin hugged him again " Alright see you man,".

Roman stepped out of the office, Kevin sat on his chair, feeling like he forgot something but he didn't know what it exactly was, he shook his head and saw the small piece of paper on his desk taking and unfolding it " Seth Rollins, a housemaid why not," he shrugged taking his phone and calling Roman.

" What's up man you forgot to tell me something?"Roman answered.

" You said that you need a housemaid right?".

" Yeah man, Dean can't be working all day alone,".

" Well I think I have what you're looking for, it's a guy and he is homeless and have no money I guess he is the one, what you think? send him to you?".

" A guy? you think he will fit?".

" You didn't see him, he is what a housemaid is all about, he is kinda girly,".

" Okay send him to my company in 10 PM,".

" Alright I'll, bye,"

A/N: So here's Seth's part hope you enjoyed, leave me a small review and let me know what you think, the next chapters will be awesome just read, enjoy, review, follow, favorite and wait for the next;-)

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	3. Chapter 3

Seth was sitting on the grass at the park looking around the place" Oh god what I'm gonna do?" he whined holding his head" I'm starving," he said pouting his lips" Fuck fuck fuck!" he muttered holding his stomach, suddenly his phone went off and he pulled it quickly answering the call.

" Hello!".

" Hi is this Seth Rollins?".

" Yeah yeah it's me,".

" I'm Kevin, the guy in the café,".

Seth jumped happily knowing that he may got a job" Welcome I have been waiting for this call,".

" Good, I found you a job kid,".

" Thanks a lot, really thanks but what kind of job?".

" Well it's the only job that I found it's a housemaid,".

Seth narrowed his eyes" What? a maid? really?".

" Yup it's a great job for you since you're looking for any way to make money,".

" Thanks a lot, um what about the payment?".

" I don't know, but you will be happy if you got this job, I'll send you an address you'll go and meet Roman and you will deal with him okay?".

" Who's Roman? ".

" Oh stop now, he is very rich and if you're good he will be so generous,".

Seth pursed his lips thinking" Alright thanks send me the address now, thank you so much I really appreciate that, bye,".

Seth start to walk and he got the message" A company! looks like I'm dealing with rich people, thanks god," he smiled walking away.

x

Roman was sitting in his office signing some papers when his phone went off, he smiled when he saw Dean's name on the screen.

" Baby!" Dean screamed.

" Dean baby what's up?".

" Nothing I just wanted to hear your voice, I'm bored Ro I'm lying in bed like an old lazy woman," Roman smiled.

" The maid will be in home in hours okay?" Dean smiled.

" I don't want the maid I want you,".

" Me too but I'm too busy in the moment,".

" Ugh I hate your job, I'm gonna hang up then,".

" Talk to you late baby I love you," Roman hang up.

Roman's secretary entered his office" Mr Roman there's a guy saying that he wants to see you without any appointment he said that Kevin sent him, you want us to call the security?".

" No no let him in," the woman nodded walking out, Roman focused on his papers when he heard a knock on the door" Come in!" he said not looking up.

Seth entered the office with a silly smile on his face, he gasped when he saw Roman.

' Fuck that guy is really handsome oh god I'll work for him that's great, I'll be his fucking maid oh god he is so hot!'.

Seth thought biting his lip" H-Hi!" Roman looked up and his eyes popped. " H-Hi come in," Roman eyes traveled all over Seth's body checking him out, his t-shirt was so tight showing all of his muscles even his nipples were visible shit! he was wearing a tight white pants and Roman swor that he can see his dick pressing against the metireal but then he shook his head looking away cause he is married anyway, Seth smiled when he saw Roman checking him out" I'm Seth Rollins," Seth extended his hand.

Roman got up shaking Seth's hand, Seth smiled at him not wanting to let go of his hand" You're here for the housemaid job?" Seth nodded with a smile finally letting go of Roman's hand" Yeah I am, can I sit down?" Roman sat down looking at Seth" No!" Seth pouted looking down" Okay sir,".

Roman smirked at the way of Seth lips in that pout he found him so cute" Sit down Seth," Seth smiled sitting down immediately" Thanks," Roman lied back in his chair" So why you want this job?" Seth narrowed his eyes" Why would anyone look for a job sir?" Roman shrugged loving Seth's way in talking" You tell me," Seth rolled his eyes and Roman liked that whiny man" I need money sir," he replied and Roman nodded" Why you need the money Seth?" he said smiling.

" Seriously? um sorry but why you're asking that cause the answer is obvious?" Roman smirked eyeing his pink lips" I'm asking Mr Rollins!" Seth closed his eyes feeling nervous" I..I want to live and I need money, I don't think that there's anyone giving you what you want for free so we all need jobs to live..right?" Roman nodded" Right! okay, um do you have a girlfriend, fiancee, wife any kids?" Seth gave him a scowl.

" I am single but one thing...I'm kinda..um I'm into men if you don't have a problem," Roman felt happy but why would he" At all, I just care about the things you can do," Seth grinned" I can do anything you want sir," Roman grinned he really like this boy and the word 'sir' on his lips.

Seth looked up smiling at Roman" Can ..can I ask you something?" Roman nodded" Sure Seth ask anything," Seth smiled" Um..you're single?" Roman liked the innocence in Seth's brown eyes" I'm a married man," Seth frowned but he forced a smile" Wow that's great, sir can I know how much you gonna give me?".

" Twenty-five dollars in a day, is that enough?" Seth eyes widened" Really? oh my god sir thanks a lot I really need money thank you so much, I'll start right now if you want," Seth was amazed by the amount of money and he was so excited" But listen I give you that much money cause I want Dean to sit and watch while you do everything,".

" Umm..Who's Dean?" Roman smiled" He is my husband," Seth opened his mouth not believing" You're gay then and you're married to a man?" Roman nodded" That's kinda cute," Roman took some paper writing his address" Listen I don't want Dean to do anything you'll do everything he tells you alright?" Seth took the paper" Of course, sir thank you so much, can I leave now?" Roman nodded his head.

" Thanks," Seth got up walking toward the door and standing there, Roman looked at him and his eyes landed on that ass when Seth slide the paper in his back pocket, shit it looks so fucking good in that white pants, Roman tore his eyes quickly not wanting to do that to his husband, Seth turned to him" Sir please...I just want something from you," Roman smiled at the cute boy" Sure Seth,".

Seth start to play in the him of his t-shirt rubbing his chest" I..I just don't want to wear...um any gown..please can I stay in my clothes?" Roman grinned imagining Seth's ass in the maid gown, Fuck it will look fabulous on him" Alright stay in those but I want you to work hard okay?".

" Thanks a lot, I thought that I will wear that ugly black and white thing," Roman smiled watching Seth up and down" Go Seth you're talking too much," Seth smiled at him" I'm sorry about that sir I'm going," Seth looked at Roman cutely stepping out.

x

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with other sorties, hope you liked this please tell me what you think I'll be so happy if I got a tiny review=^-^=

Yalla...

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	4. Chapter 4

Seth stopped in front of Roman's house and his mouth was open" Oh my god!" Seth was amazed by the big house looking at it, he took the paper from his back pocket making sure that he was standing in front of the right house" Nice place," he said knocking on the door" Coming!" he heard.

Dean opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, his hair was a mess and he was chewing gum" Who are you?" he asked looking Seth up and down, Seth looked down" I'm your maid Seth Rollins , Mr Roman sent me," Dean nodded" Seth? come in," Seth walked in looking at the big place" Can you cook? ".

" Yeah sir," Dean sat on the couch looking at Seth's pants" Good, you feel comfortable? I mean your pants, I don't think it will help you cleaning the place!" Seth looked at himself" No no I used to it thanks," Dean lied on the couch" Go and clean the kitchen, it's in that way," Seth nodded walking away" And bring me something to drink," Seth nodded entering the kitchen.

Seth puffed as he saw the mess all over the counter and on the dining table" He look messy," he whispered taking the plates to sink, he forgot that Dean asked for something to drink and he start to wash the dishes.

x

Dean waited and waited for his drink but Seth didn't come" What the fuck?" he got up walking toward the kitchen he saw Seth wiping the table" Seth didn't I say I want something to drink?" Seth bite on his lip" I'm so sorry sir I forgot," Dean chuckled" It's your first day and you're not doing what I want!" Dean snapped" I'm so sorry I will bring it now," Dean shook his head walking out of the kitchen, Seth looked behind him" Why he is so moody? ".

Dean sat on the couch watching tv and Seth came with a tray" Sir your drink," Seth placed the tray on the table and Dean waved him to go out of the living room, Seth rolled his eyes not liking the way of Dean.

x

" Seth!" Dean called, Seth walked out of the kitchen toward him" Yes sir," Dean looked him up and down" Lunch is ready?" Seth nodded" Follow me upstairs I want you to clean my bedroom," Seth nodded following Dean upstairs.

They entered the room and Seth smiled at the nice bedroom" You will clean it every morning alright, you'll find the clothes all over the place you will make the bed," Seth nodded.

There was a knock on the door" It's Roman go and open the door," Seth ran downstairs toward the front door opening it, Roman smirked when he saw Seth standing there" Hey Seth you're here," Seth smiled" Yeah sir welcome," Roman entered the house taking off his jacket, Seth took it smiling.

Dean ran toward his husband hugging him tightly" Baby," Dean mumbled against his neck" Missed you," Roman said kissing Dean lips hungrily, Dean moaned into the kiss, Seth looked down feeling strange, he likes Roman a lot and he didn't like Dean so he ran to the kitchen.

Roman pulled from the kiss" How was Seth?" Dean smiled" Not bad, he made the lunch," Roman smiled" Great cause I'm starving," Dean kissed his cheek" Seth set the dining table we are hungry!" Dean screamed kissing Roman lips.

x

Roman was sitting across of Dean waiting for Seth to bring their plates" C'mon Seth," Dean said puffing, Roman looked at Seth and smiled at the way his hair was falling from the elastic and all over his face, he was so nice, Seth looked up and their eyes met and he smiled bringing the plates toward them.

" I didn't know that you can cook Seth!" Seth smiled looking at Roman" I can cook anything sir," Roman smiled looking at Seth, Dean pouted when he saw them looking at each other" Seth sit down and eat with us," Dean narrowed his eyes" No way in hell!" he said loudly" Roman he is our maid he can't sit with us and eat!".

" Why not Dean?" Roman said" I don't want that!" Roman nodded" Sir I will eat on the counter thanks a lot," Seth grinned at Roman walking away, Roman was watching him" Ro how was your day babe?" Roman shrugged" Normal," Dean smiled holding Roman's hand" It's so delicious Seth thank you," Roman said making Seth smile.

" Thanks sir," Dean rolled his eyes" Seth I want water, how could you forget to bring the water?" Roman looked at the table and saw the water" Dean there's the water," Dean pushed his glass away" I don't want that," Seth placed his fork down bringing Dean his water" Sorry sir," Seth mumbled.

Dean smirked sipping his water" Dean why you did that?" Dean shrugged" I just wanted a fresh water," Roman shook his head not loving the way Dean likes to dominant people. x

in the evening Seth was cleaning the living room cause Dean was messing it every second, Roman walked in and he smiled at Seth" Hey!" Roman sat on the couch and his eyes landed on Seth's ass when he was wiping the small table" Hey! um sir can I leave now?" Seth said looking down, Roman smirked" Sure Seth! ".

" Can I...um...can you give me my payment for today?" Roman got up" I will be back," Seth nodded with a smile.

Roman entered the bedroom and Dean was lying on the bed, he saw Roman taking his wallet" Rome how much you gonna give him?" Roman took the money" Twenty-five," Dean got up" What?" Roman nodded" You heard me,".

" Are you serious? no way you're not giving him that much!" Dean walked toward Roman taking the money" Dean he was here all day and he did everything he deserves more thsn that," Dean shook his head" No no no!" Dean took the money and sat on the bed" Dean give me my wallet!".

" No!".

" Dean!".

" I said no Roman stop!".

Roman sighed walking toward him cupping his cheek" Dean baby give me my wallet!" Dean smiled" Roman baby I won't let you waste your money, you worked hard for it," Roman rolled his eyes" Dean don't be like that," Dean looked away thinking and he grabbed Roman's face kissing him hard.

Roman groaned into the kiss as he rested his hands on Dean hips, Dean smiled against his lips knowing that he won the battle and Seth will get nothing, Roman grunted as Dean broke the kiss" Rome take off your clothes I will go and give Seth his money," Roman smiled pecking Dean lips again.

x

Seth was still standing there smiling at the memory of Roman staring at him and checking him out" He is so nice," he whispered.

Dean stepped downstairs and Seth walked to him" Seth you're here?" Seth nodded" What are you waiting for?" Seth looked at Dean and didn't like the smirk on his face" I ..Mr Roman. .he said he'll give me my payment for today," Dean smirked" No payment for today Seth!".

" What? why? did I do something wrong?".

" No no no Seth, you didn't do anything it's just we don't give money everyday, I mean you will get your payment every week not every day, sorry for that but that's how I do this,".

Seth eyes watered and he looked down" Alright, thanks a lot," Seth walked away but Dean stopped him" Seth! tomorrow you come early we want the breakfast to be ready," Seth turned to him" Okay sir I will be here at 6 , good night," Seth walked away feeling hurt, he was working so hard all day long thinking that he will get his money to buy some stuff and to give the motel but that Dean changed everything.

He stood out there as one tear rolled on his face" He is stupid," he muttered walking away.

x

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I wanna ask you guys about Dean's character what you think? I love Dean Ambrose like that =^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	5. Chapter 5

Roman woke up and looked to his right to see Dean sleeping next to him he smiled getting off the bed and putting on some shorts, he stepped downstairs.

He walked to the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door, he walked toward the door opening it" Good morning!" Seth said smiling, Roman smiled back moving away to let Seth in" Morning Seth!" Seth walked in" You're early Seth," Seth looked at him" Mr Dean told me to be,".

" Really?" Seth nodded walking to the kitchen, Roman smirked as his eyes traveled on Seth's butt, today he was wearing so fucking tight jeans and it looked fabulous on him along with a white tight shirt" What you want for breakfast sir?" Roman sat at the table" Omelet would be great," Seth smiled opening the fridge.

" Tell me about you Seth," Seth grinned" Really sir, do you really wanna know about me?" Roman nodded" Of course if you want to talk about it," Seth locked their eyes and gave Roman a small smile" Of course I'll if you really wanna hear about me," Roman eyes focused on Seth lips, fucking pouty swollen lips" Seth talk," Seth smiled" Um..I'm not from here actually and I ran from my home".

" Why did you run?" Seth sighed making the eggs" I..I just. .I just ran from my boyfriend!" Roman narrowed his eyes.

" Why?" Seth puffed remembering his bad boyfriend" He cheated on me,".

Roman raised his eyebrow" Why would he do something like that?" Seth placed the food on front of Roman looking at him" Seth tell me it's okay," Seth start to play with the hem of his shirt" Um I..I didn't give him sex!".

Roman pursed his lips" Wow! why you did that?" Seth shrugged" I just wasn't ready," Roman nodded smiling in known that Seth is virgin" Well it-".

" Good morning!" Dean interrupted them entering the kitchen and sitting in Roman's lap" Morning," Roman kissed his cheek but Dean kissed his lips deeply, Seth looked down focusing on making the breakfast.

Seth placed the plates on the table and sat at the counter eating" Seth I want orang juice," Dean said, Seth closed his eyes hating the way Dean always want things, he got up and took the orang juice to Dean" Roman wants his coffee after breakfast," Seth looked away" It will be ready," he said walking away.

" Seth the eggs are raw!" Dean whined pushing his plate away, Seth rolled his eyes, Roman looked at his husband" Dean the eggs are great!" Dean shook his head" Nah Seth bring me somthing else," Seth placed his fork on the counter audibly and got up.

Seth placed some bacon along with cucumber slices in front of Dean, Roman saw the look on Seth's face and he didn't like the way Dean was treating him, Roman puffed getting up and taking his plate, Dean looked at him" Roman what are you doing?" Dean took the plate from his hand" Seth will clean the table, he is the maid right, Seth come take the plates we are done,".

" Dean you know that when I finish I take my plate," Dean pouted" Really that was in the past we have a maid now, Seth!" Roman walking toward the sink, Seth walked beside him and their shoulders hit, Seth glanced at Roman" I'm sorry sir!" Roman smiled at him" It's okay," Seth smiled back.

Dean glared at Seth" Seth I said clean the table!" Dean shouted making Seth flinch, he walked toward the table, Dean looked him up and down" When I tell you to do something you do it immediately!" Dean snapped with venom getting up, Seth hands were shaking as he took the plates and his eyes watered" Ro I'm gonna take a shower," Roman nodded .

Seth saw Dean leaving the kitchen so he placed the plates down looking away, Roman glanced at him" Seth?" Seth wiped his face taking the plates quickly" I'm sorry I'll clean it now," Seth walked next to Roman and placed the plates in the sink" Seth?" Seth tears fell but he wiped them, the way Dean was screaming at him made him feel so small and worthless" Seth look at me," Seth start to wash the plates ignoring Roman.

Roman walked to him and shut the water, Seth closed his eyes, Roman grabbed his arm tenderly turning him around slowly" Seth don't feel bad okay, Dean is like that he like to tell people what to do and scream all the time, you're our maid right but you are like me and him you're nothing less, Dean will never change, he didn't mean to scream at you it's just his tone," Seth looked deep in those pretty gray eyes sadly.

" Sir, It's alright I'm his maid and he have the right to scream at me,".

Roman smiled rubbing Seth's arm" No I brought you here you're my maid okay? now wipe those tears," Seth's heart fluttered looking at Roman's face, he is so handsome closely and he is so nice unlike that Dean, he is always moody and he always want things, Roman studied Seth features damn he is so beautiful and his lips were so pink, his eyes were chocolate brown and they made him so cute.

Roman cleared his throat moving away" Um I gotta go I'll be late," Roman smiled nervously walking out of the kitchen, Seth smiled biting his lip" He is so tender," he whispered smiling.

x

Dean was wearing his clothes and looking at the mirror, Roman entered the room and smiled at his husband" Hoing to the café?" Dean nodded taking his car keys" Kevin is alone I should go and help it's my café too," Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed his lips deeply, Roman groaned in his mouth placing his hands on the small of his back.

Dean's phone went off and he groaned pulling away" Fuck that phone?" Roman chuckled slapping Dean on the ass, Dean saw Kevin's name on the screen and he answered" Kevin hey man!".

" Deano where are you don't tell me that you're not coming today I missed you,".

" I'm on my way,".

" I didn't see your ass since your wedding I miss you buddy,".

" Coming to you Kev, bye," Dean hang up walking toward Roman and kissing his lips" Baby I'm going why didn't you get ready we could go together?" Roman kissed his forehead" You know I take a lot of time wearing my suit, you go and see your friend," Dean hugged him" Alright see you in the evening babe I'll miss you," Dean kissed his lips again walking out of the room.

x

Dean was at the doorway wearing his shoes" Seth!" he called" Seth!" he called again" Seth damn it!" he screamed again.

Seth ran to him holding a rag in his hand" Yes sir?" Dean squinted at him" I've been calling?" he snapped" Sorry I didn't hear you," Seth looked down" I don't think you're doing what you're here for very well," Seth closed his eyes" Sorry sir I really didn't hear you I promise it won't happen again," Dean sighed" My sunglasses in the bedroom on the nightstand go bring them," Seth nodded walking upstairs.

x

Roman took off all of his clothes and put on a gray tight underwear, he walked toward the closet and took his suit placing it on the bed.

Seth stood in front of the bedroom door wanting to open it but it was already opened, he glanced up and saw Roman standing there with only his tight underwear, his breath hitched and his heartbeat start to go faster, Roman's body was a work of art, his huge muscles and his long slim legs, Fuck his pectoral muscles were the big nice tight ones, his right arm and his right pec were covered by a nice tattoo that made him feel so fucking sexy.

Seth brown eyes traveled all over every inch of Roman's body, his skin looked so soft and luscious, he just wanted to touch that chest and those abs, he licked his lips as his brown orbs landed on Roman's underwear, he got a really big package and his dick looked so big through the metireal, he smirked looking up and down Roman's caramel skin until. ...

" Seth I'm fucking late!" Dean screamed from downstairs taking Seth out of his fantasy, he flinched knocking on the door.

Roman looked up not attempting to cover his body" Sir can I come in? Mr Dean wants his glasses," Roman smirked" Come in," Seth stepped in the room looking down nervously, Roman smirked at the way Seth was acting, Seth finally managed to look at Roman eyes but he looked back down, he saw the glasses on the nightstand and took them immediately.

" Seth are you alright?" Seth looked up and his cheeks were flashing with redness cause his eyes were peeking at Roman's body" Um..I'm fine I should go sir," Seth rushed out of the room. Roman chuckled wearing his shirt" He is so cute!".

x

Roman stepped in the kitchen and Seth eyes immediately locked with his, Roman smiled at him, Seth smiled back shyly" Mr Roman I made you your coffee," Roman walked to him and took the cup from his hand, Seth's breath almost stopped when Roman's hand touched his own.

" Mmm I love coffee thanks it's so delicious," Seth smiled looking down" Seth why you always look down?" Seth bite the inside of his lower lip" I should," Roman smiled" No you should not, your eyes are so beautiful and you should show them off!"Seth smiled and his cheeks burned with blush, is Roman really flirting with him?

" Thanks sir," Seth said still looking down, Roman placed his index under Seth's chin and raised his head up. Seth felt nervous and he dug his nails in his palm watching the gray eyes staring at him" Stop looking down Seth," Seth felt like he can't breathe right because of Roman's finger under his chin" Sir I..." Roman took his finer away and Seth immediately dropped his head down, Roman rolled his eyes.

" I should keep my finger under your chin so I can look in your eyes?" Seth smiled looking up" No sir I'll look up if you want me to," Roman smiled placing his cup on the counter.

" I gotta go now, see you tonight," Roman said walking out of the kitchen, Seth placed his hand on his chest inhaling sharply" Fuck he is so sexy!" he gulped looking around" Seth!" Roman called and Seth ran to him" Yes," Roman smiled at how fast Seth was when he called" I wanted to tell you that Dean won't be here for lunch but I will be, I want some chicken along with salad alright?" Seth nodded" Okay see you," Roman said walking out of the house.

Seth bite on his lip hard" FUCKING sexy!" he said walking toward the living room, he threw his body on the couch smiling" Oh god thanks for giving me a guy like this," he said cupping his cheeks and kicking the couch" Oh Fuck, I never thought that I would love to be someone's maid but now I'm so fucking happy!" he yelled" I don't know how he is married to that moody angry man,".

Seth frowned shaking his head" Oh god he is married, I should not like him, he is taken and I don't like to ruin people's life," he pouted" But I like him," he covered his face with his palms" Fuck I like him and that's not gonna change and I hate Dean," he said getting up.

" There's nothing wrong with liking somebody's husband," he nodded smiling" Who can't like him he is like those hot warriors in the movies," he hugged himself" I liked his dick! Fuck Dean is so lucky," he kicked the table walking toward the kitchen.

x

A/N: Another chapter babies, hope you loved it, what you think about the whole chapter, I wanna know what you all think, what you think about Seth checking Roman's body? Seth and Roman are so adorable right? Seth is feeling a bit guilty for liking another man's husband isn't that nice, Roman was flirting with him and that's a good sign. Don't forget to review.

Please Don't hate Dean okay cause you should know that he is my muse and I love him so so much=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was singing as he sets the table for lunch, he made the meal Roman asked for and he was so happy that Dean won't be here for lunch, he looked at the clock waiting for Roman to come" Where is he?" Seth walked to the front door opening it and looking around, he sighed closing the door, he pouted walking toward the couch" Where is he?" he whined closing his eyes.

x

Roman entered the house smiling" Seth!" he called taking off his jacket" Seth!" he called again walking toward the kitchen but Seth wasn't here, he walked toward the living room and he smiled at the cute boy sleeping peacefully on the couch, he got closer to him looking at his face, his lips were parted and his dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks flawlessly, some blonde locks were falling on his face and he was so cute.

" You're so innocent," Roman muttered reaching his hand to move those strands away so he can see those beautiful features, he smiled as he brushed his fingertips over the stubble cheek, suddenly Roman frowned remembering that what he is doing was wrong cause he is married and he love his husband so much and he vowed to look him and him only, but what happened to him now he was touching and looking at another one.

He shook his head moving away" I should not do this again," he told himself looking down at Seth" Seth!" he said" Seth I'm here wake up!" Seth stirred flicking his eyes open" What happ- Mr Roman?" Seth stumbled getting up and fixing his shirt" I'm so sorry for sleeping like that," Roman smiled at him" It's okay, I'm hungry," Seth looked down" The lunch is ready," Roman nodded walking toward the dining table.

" Smells good Seth," Seth smiled as he filled Roman's plates with food" Thanks," Roman looked up at him smiling, Seth poured Roman a glass of water before walking away" Seth wait!" Seth closed his eyes turning around" Yes sir you want anything?" Roman smiled" Seth did you eat?" Seth start to play with his fingers" I'm gonna eat in the kitchen,".

" Go bring your plate I don't wanna eat alone," Seth smiled in secrecy looking up at Roman" I should not set at the same table with you sir," Roman rolled his eyes" Seth go bring your plate I hate to eat alone," Seth smiled locking his eyes with Roman" Alright," Seth walked to the kitchen, Roman eyes focused on Seth's butt and he smirked.

Seth came back holding his plate, Roman and him were sharing smiles all the time, Seth sat across of Roman" Thanks a lot sir I know I should not be sitting h-".

" Seth less talking more eating over this table," Seth smiled filling his plate with food, Roman start eating eagerly, Seth was peeking at him every now and then" Yummy Seth thank you so much for this food it's really delicious," Seth swallowed his morsel smiling" Thanks sir I'm glad that you liked it,".

" Where did you learn cooking?" Seth pursed his lips" My dad tought me," Roman smiled" Now Seth tell me more about you," Seth took another bite" What you want to know sir?".

" Your family, you, and anything you would like to share,".

" Well I don't really have family, I mean they are dead and I was living alone and I met my ex boyfriend, he told me that he wants me to live with him so I sold my house cause I needed money and..." Seth pused looking down" It's fine if you don't want to tell me," Seth shook his head.

" No it's alright, he asked me for sex and I..I told him that I'm not ready so he kicked me out of his place and I came here," Roman nodded" He shouldn't do that, I mean if you're not ready to do anything sexual with him, he should've waited," Seth eyes were glittering with admiration, Roman is just too perfect and that made him even hotter" That's right sir, you understood me,".

Roman smiled" I really don't know but Dean wasn't virgin when we met so he didn't have any problem with sex, but I guess that if you really love someone you should wait for him to be ready," Seth widened his eyes" Sorry but Mr Dean wasn't virgin?" Roman grinned.

" Yup I wasn't anyone's first, he was wandering around you know, in the bar always," Seth looked down smiling to himself, Roman wasn't anyone's first that's great cause he never felt the feel of taking someone's virginity, Seth smirked thinking about this and didn't hear Roman calling him.

" Seth?" Seth shook his head looking at him" Ha? I'm sorry sir I was just thinking," Roman chuckled patting Seth's back" Always Seth," Seth smiled" I gotta go clean the kitchen," Seth got up taking his plate, Roman got up taking his plate as well.

" No no sir I'm gonna take it," Seth grabbed Roman's plate trying to take it from him.

" No Seth I'm gonna take my plate".

" Please sir I'm the maid here you should set and watch," Roman shook his head still pulling the plate" Seth I told you I'm taking it," they kept on pulling the plate until the food stained Seth's white shirt, Roman mouth dropped looking at the damage on Seth's clothes.

" I'm so sorry Seth," Seth looked at his shirt pouting" It's okay sir," Seth walked toward the kitchen taking a tissue from his pocket and wiping the blotch.

Roman entered the kitchen holding a pack of wet towels" Seth I'm really sorry," Roman moved Seth's hand and start to wipe the blotch" It's okay, it's okay I'll clean it," Seth grabbed Roman's wrists looking up at him, Roman looked deep in those brown eyes and he felt something strange, those eyes were so soft and innocent, his eyes drifted down to Seth lips they were so pink and pouty.

Seth eyes were focusing on Roman's shining gray orbs and he wanted to stare at them for life, Seth looked down" It's okay I'll take care of it," Roman grabbed Seth's hand" Seth stop, I made this and I will clean it," Seth looked at their hands and he smiled" Okay," Roman smiled cleaning Seth's shirt but it wasn't effecting" I ruined your shirt I'm so sorry," Roman kept on wiping but the blotch but it was the same.

" I'm so sorry it's not working, I own you a new shirt," Seth grinned" Stop sir it's not effecting," Roman pursed his lips looking at the dirty shirt" Come with me I will give you a t-shirt," Seth looked up" No no I'll stay like this," Roman rolled his eyes" Seth who's the sir here?" Seth dropped his head" You,".

" Then come with me now," Roman walked upstairs and Seth was following him, Roman entered the bedroom and opened the closet" I will give you one of Dean t-shirts," Roman looked at Seth's body" Your size is smaller but they will look good," Seth bite on his lip thinking that Dean will kill him if he saw him wearing his t-shirt" Sir I don't think that Mr Dean would like me to wear his clothes,".

" He have a lot Seth I don't think he will mind that," Roman pulled out a red sleeveless t-shirt" Take this," Seth didn't want to wear Dean's t-shirt cause he know what kind of an asshole Dean is" Sir please I know that Dean wouldn't like this and he will scre-".

" Seth take it I'm here he won't say anything," Seth reached his hand slowly and took it, Seth start unbuttoning his shirt looking down, Roman eyes were popping with every exposed inch of Seth's body, he felt like he need to see that body, Seth took it off.

" Give it to me," Roman said taking Seth's dirty shirt, eyes set on Seth's body, he was so nice his chest was hairy and tight, he have got the most nice abs he have ever seen, they weren't like Dean's and Roman liked it, not like Dean abs weren't nice, traveling down more he saw some hair on the cut of his abs and that was so sexy, his v-line was visible and it looked so deep.

Seth slide the t-shirt on taking his shirt from Roman who was stray after what he saw" Thanks a lot," Roman was out of thoughts looking at Seth" Ha?" Seth smiled looking down cause he knew that Roman was checking him out" I said thanks a lot," Roman smiled back" It's okay why you took that?" Roman snatched the shirt from Seth's hand.

" I'll take it to the laundry," Roman shook his head taking the shirt and throwing it in the trashcan, Seth gasped cause he only have two shirts and now he have one" Why you did that? I don't have too much clothes!" Seth snapped.

" Sorry but I told you that I will buy you one," Seth felt bad for snapping at Roman and he looked down" I'm so sorry for my tone sir it won't happen again, but I just have two t-shirts and you threw that and I only have one now," Roman smiled looking at Seth, he was so nice in Dean's t-shirt" It's okay I will buy you a bunch of t-shirts," Seth looked up eyes shining with likeness" Thanks a lot but you should not," Roman walked to him" I should Seth,".

" Sir you-" Roman placed his hand on Seth's mouth" I should Seth why you're so stubborn?" Seth's breath hitched when his lips touched Roman's palm, Roman hid a whimper when he felt the softness of Seth lips, the were so hot and soft he wanted to kiss them so hard but Dean was in the front of his head so he moved his hand away" Um..I should leave now," Roman looked at Seth nervously" Alright," Seth looked down as Roman stepped away.

x

Roman was standing at the door and Seth handed him his jacket" The lunch was so nice Seth," Seth grinned" Thanks but you didn't tell me what you want for dinner," Roman smiled" Dean likes spaghetti so it's spaghetti," Seth nodded, Roman smiled opening the door" Sir?" Roman turned around"I ..I just ..when you gonna come back?" Roman smiled" Me smd Dean will come together at eight,".

Seth frowned at that but he looked at Roman with a smile" Well a...the..um.." Seth stammered wanting Roman to stay with him without Dean" What Seth?" Roman asked" No...nothing I'm sorry," Roman chuckled.

" I'm going see you," he said walking away, Seth rested his head against the frame of the door exhaling loudly as he watched Roman walking away" Fuuuuck he is so hot!" he whispered eyes turned into hearts as he saw Roman's car disappear, he bite on his lip" FUCKING nice!" he said walking back into the house.

x

Dean was standing at the café waiting for Roman to come pick him up, he puffed looking at his watch" Ro?" he said looking right and left, Kevin walked to him" Dean you still here?" Dean smiled at his friend" Waiting for Ro," Kevin patted his shoulder" How is your maid?" Dean shrugged" Good so far," Kevin nodded" He is a hot piece by the way," Dean narrowed his eyes" Nah he is not," Kevin chuckled" Well he is Deano,".

" Kev stop now I'm hungry and I miss Roman so please stop now," Kevin smiled" Alright alright," Dean huffed and he smiled when he saw Roman's car" There's your husband I should go now I don't want to see you humping against him," Dean chuckled hugging his friend" Jerk!" Dean said pulling from the hug.

Roman stepped out of his car walking toward his husband with a huge smile" Deany!" Dean ran hugging him tightly" Ro missed you babe," Roman kissed his head three times sniffing in his scent" Me too baby," Dean pulled from the hug kissing his lips passionately, Roman groaned hands traveling all over Dean's body, the smaller man pushed his hips against Roman's moaning as he took Roman's tongue into his mouth, Roman grunted squeezing Dean's butt in his palms.

Dean pulled away looking at Roman's face" Fuck Ro I missed you baby, I missed every inch of you," Roman kissed his forehead" Me too baby let's go home," Dean nodded pecking his lips once again, Roman smiled at him holding his hand and walking toward the car.

x

A/N: Hello it's me! I'm sorry for the long wait but it's not in my hand and as you can see I moved from Syria and now I'm in Turkey (YUPPIE) it wasn't an easy thing to do so it's a huge step in my life hope you guys can see this place it's awesome, now tell me what you think I really miss reading your reviews=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	7. Chapter 7

Seth was snoring lightly against Roman's jacket, it's now Friday and he thinks that he've got the day off but Roman didn't tell him that Friday is off nor Dean did but he just thought that Friday is the perfect day to be off, he groaned when his phone went off and he raised his head looking for his phone under the sheets, he smiled looking at the name on the screen, Randy Orton, his childhood and best friend.

" Randy my friend!" Seth yelled.

" Hey baby what's up? It's been a week since you ran away," Randy asked with concern.

Seth rolled his eyes" I didn't run away, I just didn't want to be in the same place that Hunter is in," he replied trying to sound like he doesn't care.

" Really baby are you okay?" He asked.

" Yeah Randy don't worry I moved on from that jerk but..did he move on from me..I mean not like I care. .uh never mind,".

Randy smiled cause he know that despite that Hunter broke his heart Seth still care about him" I saw him yesterday in the bar and he was with a whore girl, stop thinking about him Seth,".

" I'M NOT!" Seth screamed through the phone.

" Yeah yeah, now tell me what you're doing i mean did you find a place, a job?".

" Yup I'm in a cheap motel and I'm working as a housemaid," Seth narrowed his eyes when he heard a loud laughter from his friend" Fuck off Orton why you're laughing?".

" A HOUSEMAID?" he screamed still laughing.

" Yeah shut up now!".

" Okay okay, I never thought that this would happen,".

" Well it happened, I'm going back to sleep now,".

" I would like to come and see you next week Sethie,".

" Yeah yeah bye now talk to you later," Seth hang up lying back in his bed, he pulled Roman's jacket and hugged it moaning at the sweet scent" Roman Reigns," he whispered kissing the metireal, his phone went off again and he groaned thinking that it was his friend, he immediately answered" Fuck off Randy!".

" Um...Seth it's Roman," Seth sat up slapping his mouth" Oh god I'm so sorry Mr Roman I really didn't know it was you please I'm sorry,".

Roman narrowed his eyes thinking who's Randy, he shook his head cause he didn't want to feel jealous or something" Umm it's okay, I just wanted to say sorry about last night," Seth smiled.

" About what sir?".

" Cause I didn't give you your payment and nor Dean did, i walked downstairs and you were gone,".

Seth narrowed his eyes cause Dean told him that he will get his payment every week and that means that Roman know nothing about that" It's okay sir,".

" Where are you why you didn't show up yet?" Roman asked biting his lip.

" Sir it's Friday I just thought I could take it off!".

Roman smiled at Seth's tone" Well I didn't tell you that!" he teased.

Seth sat up" I'm so sorry I will be there in a minute,".

Roman laughed" No no Seth it's okay take it off but I will miss your coffee,".

Seth smiled cheeks turned red" Thanks a lot I'm so glad that you like my coffee,".

" Everything you do Seth, breakfast, lunch, dinner," Roman said wanting this conversation to last as much as he could but he filed to know why he wanted that.

" Thanks a lot sir,".

Silent filled the air as both of the were speechless, Seth squeezed his eyes shut listening to Roman's breath, Roman just was smiling.

Roman cleared his throat" Um..I gotta go now, see you,".

" Bye sir," Seth hang up groaning as he slammed his face in the sheets" Hooooooooot!" he yelled smiling to himself.

x

Roman walked to the bedroom and saw Dean still sleeping, he smiled walking toward him slapping him on his naked butt before covering it, he laid his face on the back of Dean's neck inhaling in the scent of his lover.

" Babe," he groaned in Dean's ear, Dean moaned at the hot breath on his ear" It's our day," Dean smiled turning around placing his hand on Roman's waist, Roman cupped his cheek kissing his lips passionately, Dean moaned in his mouth pressing their bodies together.

Roman hand traveled all over Dean's body and toward his naked ass cupping it and squeezing it gently, Dean moaned at the feel opening his mouth to take Roman's tongue into his needy mouth, Roman dug his nails in Dean's ass groaning, Dean pulled away panting" Roman!" Roman cupped his cheek and pecked his open mouth" Get up baby we will eat breakfast out," Dean smiled hugging him tightly.

Roman got up walking toward the closet" Get your ass up and take a shower," Dean got up walking to the bathroom.

x

Seth was groaning at the hunger he felt holding his stomach" Oh god I'm gonna die," he sat down on the long green bench looking around" I need to eat," he said squeezing his eyes shut at the growls of his stomach" Shit please stop," he got up rubbing his empty stomach" I've to steal something to eat," he pouted at the thought" I know I should not do this but I have to,".

x

Roman parked his car in front of the restaurant and both stepped out" My favorite restaurant," Dean said smiling as he grabbed Roman's hand" Our first date was here," Roman smiled at the memory as they entered the restaurant" Let's take the same table," Roman nodded walking toward the table and sitting down.

x

Seth stopped in front of the restaurant feeling guilty already for what he was going to do" I'm sorry but I'm hungry," he slowly and reluctantly made his way toward the door of the restaurant and stood there" I will order but I will run when they ask for money," he told himself entering the place.

He walked toward the counter" Hey!" Seth smiled" Hey sir how can I help you?" Seth looked at the guy nervously" I want a breakfast meal," the guy smiled" You want to take it with you?" Seth nodded" Alright just wait," Seth nodded looking around nervously, he felt guilty about stealing but he have no other choice, he leaned against the counter waiting for his meal, he glanced to his right and his eyes widened.

" Oh shit!" Seth whispered looking at Roman coming his way, he turned around hiding his face, Roman came toward the counter, he glanced at the familiar figure but didn't know him well, he looked at the guy behind the counter" Hey we ordered some juice but nothing came to us," Roman said smiling" So sorry sir it will be there in a minute,".

Seth squeezed his eyes shut wishing that Roman won't know him, Roman looked at Seth and knew the blonde locks immediately" Seth it's you?" Seth bite on his lip turning around slowly, Roman smiled when he saw Seth, Seth smiled back.

' How I'm gonna steal now?' he thought to himself looking at Roman nervously.

" Seth are you okay?" Seth was out of his thoughts" Y-yeah I'm fine," Roman narrowed his eyes"Seth? What's wrong?" Seth faked a smile" Nothing sir I'm just starving and waiting for my meal," Roman smirked, the guy placed Seth's ordered on the counter but Seth didn't know what to do" Sir it's $ 10," Seth eyes widened, how he is going to act Roman is still standing there looking at him" Um...um..I..I just. ..I don't want it," the guy narrowed his eyes" Really then why you ordered?".

Seth looked at Roman then down" I just don't like it," Roman saw the innocent look on Seth's face and the way he keeps on looking down, that guy is really a masterpiece" Seth why don't you take it?" Seth was so nervous and his face turned red.

" I...I don't like it," Seth said in a low tone making Roman smile" Seth come sit with us," Seth looked up" Let's go," Seth smiled" I don't want to bother you and Mr Dean," Roman placed his hand on Seth's shoulder" You won't let's go," Seth smiled cause his hungr will stop now, thanks god that he didn't steal.

Dean was busy with his food and didn't notice that Seth was walking with Roman, Roman sat down and Seth just stood there he felt like Dean would scold him right now but Roman is around, Roman glanced at him" Seth sit down," Dean looked up with wide eyes and saw Seth, Seth didn't look at him he just sat down.

" Ro what the fuck he is doing here?" Roman sighed at Dean's language" Dean I invited him alright," Seth can feel Dean eyes burning holes in his head but he liked not to see those scary blue eyes.

" Roman you're being unreadable, you invited our maid for breakfast? Seriously?" Roman sighed looking at Seth" Seth what you want to ordered?" Seth gulped looking at Roman, those gray eyes always calms him down" Anything sir," Dean raised his eyebrows" Wow Seth I never thought you are that bo-".

" Dean enough!" Roman said cutting Dean off cause he know how much his words will hurt the innocent maid" I invited him and he will eat the breakfast here with us,".

" Roman are you fucking kidding me? He is our fucking ma-".

" Dean please!" Dean couldn't believe how Roman was talking to him so he got up" Dean sit down where are you going?".

Seth was playing with his fingers nervously and he got up as well" Sir I'm sorry I will leave," Roman got up looking at them" What's wrong with you two? Seth you sit down right now and it's an order, Dean baby sit down," Dean watched as Seth sat down again and he turned to leave.

" I will be at the park I need some fresh air," Dean glared at Seth and walked away" Dean! Dean stop come here!" Roman puffed when Dean ignored him, he sat down" Stop looking down Seth how many times I have to tell you!" he snapped making Seth flinch.

Roman saw him and felt bad for snapping at him like that" S-sorry," Roman sighed" I'm sorry Seth I'm just ..." Seth was looking down and his eyes watered" I'm so sorry sir," Roman closed his eyes, he felt like a monster about snapping at the smaller man" Seth I'm really sorry I didn't mean to snap at you I'm so sorry," Seth pouted looking down.

Roman sighed placing his hand on top of Seth's rubbing tenderly, Seth's heart fluttered at the tender touch and he looked at their hands and up at Roman's face, the way their skin met made Seth feel strange and he wanted more, Roman smiled at Seth how smiled back nervously" I'm sorry Seth you saw Dean," Roman rubbed Seth's hand and pulled his hand away, Seth locked his eyes with Roman and he smiled" I...it's. ..okay sir it's okay," Roman smiled" C'mon eat your breakfast?".

x

A/N: Hi guys I'm back, I'm sorry for not updating I just had a lot of problems and I lost a chapter I forgot everything about it but I know that Dean scorned Seth for wearing his clothes and Roman gave him his jacket that's it, now I'll be updating every week just keep on supporting me okay love u all=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


End file.
